my new neighbourhood
by darling771234
Summary: The sequel to my old neighbourhood. Malicai's story continues and the plot thickens with making friends and discovering new information. Things have changed that's for sure, They changed the second he moved back and they will never be the same again! (creepypasta fanfiction)
1. link to the starter story

hey,

so for those who don't know, this story is actually a sequel to one I wrote originally and it just occurred to me now that those that started here would have no idea of important details the first story gave you.

so for those who are new here, thanks for clicking the little icon that brought you here and the link to the beginning is here-

s/11173647/1/My-old-Neighbourhood

if you want leave a review, it helps me better my writing and I hope you enjoy the story; thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My mum woke me up by shouting up the stairs that breakfast was ready. I slowly stood up and bumbled down the stairs to where my mum was at the table.

"Morning sweetie." She cooed leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I was too zonked to duck out of the way so I just let it happen.

I sat down and played with the plate of food in front of me. Something was bothering me.

Had it been a dream? No I still had the gash that Masky carved into my back so that was a no.

Was Toby ok? Did I really get him into trouble? Did him kissing me mean anything?

One question answered; three Unanswered!

But the main thing that I couldn't get out of my mind, or rather my lips, was the fact that I could still feel the imprint of Toby's lips on mine. They had fitted together like a puzzle piece, his had felt to soft and...

NOPE, NOPE, so much nope!

I am NOT gay! I repeat... NOT GAY!

I groaned and slammed my head on the table. My mum gave me a strange look but didn't question.

I ended up not eating anything and going back to my room to get dressed. Maybe a walk would clear my head.

I quickly slipped on some clothes. Nothing special just casual black shirt and jeans.

My mum found me going out to be a great idea and gave me a few notes of money in case I wanted anything from the near by shop. I slipped on a grey jacket before heading to the door.

Finally I made it out of the door. I started to stroll at a light pace down the road. There was no need to keep to the pavement, no one drives down here unless they live here (which no one had for years) or they were lost.

I kept to my pace, skimming the tree line for some sort of distracting entertainment. My mind debated going into its green depths to try and find the mansion or the shack that Masky and Hoodie had taken me to but I'd probably never find it. From what I can remember Slenderman is a Demi god, so he would probably do something to make sure I could never find him or his Proxies again. And unfortunately that would include Toby.

I drew my gaze away from the tree line only to find I had managed to get myself into a close. But it wasn't just any old dead end, it was the dead end that rounded back showing Toby's old house. Subconscious, why do you hate me?

The Tarmac around the wooden frame was all melted in a smoother completion, guess the fire had done that.  
The rest of the house seemed fairly intact; a little scorched round the edges but mostly ok.

I found myself walking up towards the door and pushing it open. The door was surprisingly unlocked and gave off a loud screeching sound when it opened fully. I winced when it banged against the wall of the hall way.

It was almost exactly how I remember it. The only differences were the dust and cobwebs that had stuck themselves in a permanent layer on top of everything.

I stepped inside. The first place I checked was the kitchen. There was a red stain covering a number of the small tiles that made up the floor, most likely blood, and even more likely Mr Rogers blood.

I quickly back tracked and went to climb the stairs. As I was about to climb up the stairs I noticed something sticking out of the wooden post at the bottom of the stairs.

It was a hatchet, it was fairly new and had a highlight orange handle. It was Toby's hatchet.


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes widened, was he here?

I couldn't get up the stairs quick enough. I dashed into Toby's room to find him wheedling his other hatchet in a defensive manner.

"Toby!" I panted.

"M...Malicai." He twitched.

He dropped the hatchet and lowered his mask. He had a grin on his face.

I smiled and ran over to him.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, I'm such an idiot! What do you say to your old friend that murdered his dad, set fire to himself and house then became an apprentice to a murderous Demi god that eats children.

"Hi." He said.

After a pause we both started to say a sentence at the same time. We both stopped and laughed, I told Toby to speak first.

"I... Er I wanted to tell you t...that," he groaned, "I wanted to tell you that. T...the kiss." He paused and glanced to the ground. He looked like he was trying to form a sentence.

"It's Ok," I said he looked up, "Hoodie explained what it meant. I know it didn't mean anything." Toby blinked.

"T...that's not... I... Mean... I... Er" he twitched more than before.

Toby had gone bright red in the face. I blinked, why would he be getting flustered?

He groaned again and winced at mental pain. He sighed and fixed his stare to the ground.

"I didn't know about the proxy rule to let you go." He blurted out quickly, Toby's face was like a tomato at this point.

He didn't know?  
If he didn't know then... He kissed me because he... Liked me.

I felt myself go pink. Toby looked up again with a nervous expression.

"So you..." I paused, "like me?" I asked. Toby nodded.

"Good." I said. Toby stared at me with confusion. "Because I like you too." He broke out into a huge grin.

Toby grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me forward, locking lips with me again. I smiled and kissed back wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He was a little rougher than last time but it was still oh so good.

"Oh... My God!" A rough sounding voice exclaimed. Toby and I quickly broke apart and stared at where the voice had come from. There by the door was the grinning form of Jeff and another next to him wearing what looked like a Link cosplay from 'legend of Zelda'.

"Jeff?! Ben?!" Toby exclaimed back. I took this as a perfect time to take a step back from where Toby and I were interlocked.

"No way!" Said, I guess Ben was the one in the Link costume. His expression changed to one of smugness, "why Jeff, are you perhaps aware of the proxy rule against human and proxy relationships?" He said in a fake formal British accent.

Jeff's grin grew bigger.

"Why yes Ben, I do believe that our dear Toby here is breaking one of the most punishable laws known to every proxy. A proxy must not have a relationship with a human. Tut tut Toby Rogers!" Jeff mimicked Bens accent.

"Oh boy." I heard Toby whisper.

"I wonder what Slender's gonna say about this?" Jeff smirked.

Toby opened his mouth to say something but I butted in before he could say anything.

"It was me not Toby. I kissed him, Slender can't punish him for something that I did." I said glaring at Jeff. His ankle had only just completely healed but I still felt like breaking it again!

"I think you'll find he can, and probably will if he finds out." Jeff smirked completely unfazed by my glare. He took a few steps towards me. Jeff was much taller than me and so looked down at me menacingly, I didn't back down no matter how much my brain was screaming at me to be rational.

"Buttt..." He held on his note for effect. I felt a hand pat my shoulder from behind, my head shot to look behind me. BEN had somehow teleported behind me and was now grinning like an idiot.

"We won't tell, if you let us have our way with you." BEN finished the sentence. Black tears started to drip from his eyes.

Toby's hatchet flew through the air and lodged itself in the wooden door frame in between mine and Jeff's faces, startling Jeff and Ben.

"Enough! Leave him alone you freaks." Toby growled having slipped on his mask again. "H...He's right! Master can't pun...punish me for so...something that wasn't my doing!" He said firmly twitching every now and then but that just made him look more insane and more intimidating.

Jeff seemed to frown (you couldn't really tell due to his carved smile).

"Fine then," he hissed, "come on Ben we've got stuff to do." And with that Jeff and Ben left leaving Toby and I alone again.

"That is not something I would like to repeat if that's ok with you." I said laughing a nervous laugh.

Toby laughed with me.

"I've go...got to go." He said after a silence. "Masky and Hoodie will be wondering w...where I am." He turned to go.

"Can we meet again?" I asked rubbing the back of my head slightly. "Somewhere that isn't your deserted house."

Toby nodded.

"Next week? Saturday?" I nodded smiling like a giddy idiot.

"Cool." He said putting one leg over the window frame leading outside. "I'll wait here for you at around the same time t... Then."

"Wait your hatchet's downstairs." I said before he could jump. Toby just smirked.

"How a...about you hold onto it f...for me." I tilted my head in confusion, "it's my excuse to see y...you again." Toby jumped from the window.

I rushed to the frame to see him dash off into the cover of the forest.

'Next Saturday.'

I stumbled down the stairs glancing to the bright orange promise that Toby would see me again. I smiled and tugged on the handle, after a few more tugs it came loose from the wood.

It was light for something that you used to cut logs, or in Toby's case murder people. Trust me to get feelings for a psychopathic murderer.

I trudged back to my house, entering in the back way through the garage. My mum would probably freak if she saw me lugging around an orange hatchet with me.  
I hid it with a load of other tools before going round the other side of the house and coming in through the front door.

"I'm back!" I yelled, stepping in through the doorway. I didn't hear a reply, my mum was probably asleep upstairs or something.

I left my shoes by the door and padded up the stairs in my socks. The fuzzy electric feeling of the carpet and my socks felt funny but nice at the same time.

I got to my room and paused before going in. Glancing to my mums room I pondered waking her up to let her know that I was back but chose against it, she had been so stressed due to the move lately, I should let her sleep.

I pushed my door open instead and collapsed onto my bed/mattress on the floor.  
A long breath escaped my mouth, a buzz sounded from my pocket and I slid my hand inside to retrieve my phone.

A single message from an unknown number. I rolled my eyes and tossed the device onto the floor laying back down to relax. My phone buzzed again; I ignored it; it buzzed again; I ignored it but cracked open one eye; it buzzed one more time and I snatched it up opening the messages.

"You shouldn't have done that." Was written four times continuously. I lifted one eyebrow, probably just some troll that had somehow gotten hold of my number. I rolled my eyes and blocked it. Again I tossed the thing onto the floor. It buzzed again.

I picked up the device cautiously.

"You shouldn't have blocked me." It read, I sat up and my eyes widened.

"Who r u?" I send back.

"BEN." Came the reply, my mind flickered to the link cosplayer that was with Jeff.

"Who's Ben?" I asked.

"I'm BEN." Came the reply.

"Are you the one that was with Jeff?"

"Yes, he is here." I was about to type another message when another message came before I could.

"Turn around." I snapped my head quickly to see a grinning Jeff wielding a knife.

"Go to sleep." He said bringing to knife down onto my bed where I had previously been. I had dived away, narrowly missing the point of the metal. Jeff tugged the sharp point out of the fabric and made a dive for me. I did the same but made a dive for the door instead.

Jeff caught onto where I was going and grabbed me. I fell short hitting my head on the floor hard. I felt dizzy and didn't try to get up right away. Jeff felt this was the perfect time to get on top of me and pin me down. By the time I came back to reality Jeff had successfully pinned my arms behind my back and had sat on my legs to keep them from thrashing around.

I eyed my phone as it started glowing a green light. Suddenly 0's and 1's burst from the device clicking together to make the form of BEN. He was grinning mischievously, black tears dripping from his eyes.

"Hello again." He said bending down and lifting my chin with two fingers. I gritted my teeth and glared up at the link cosplayer.

"Careful BEN this is the fucker that broke my ankle remember." Jeff snarled digging his nails into the skin on my wrists. I winced slightly in pain.

BEN smirked, "you're not certain that you're just weak?" Jeff growled dangerously.

"Shut the fuck up Zelda boy, we gonna do it or not?!"

I didn't like the sound of that, "do what? Let go of me!" I yelled struggling more trying to slip my wrists out of Jeff's grip, no such luck.

BEN grinned and more dark tears fell from his eyes. Jeff hoisted me up so that I wasn't on my front anymore. He sat on the back of my legs, under my knees so that I was kneeling; he kept his grip on my wrists and pushed on my back so that my chest pointed out towards BEN.

BEN unzipped my jacket slowly. I started to panic and struggled more. Jeff dug into the flesh on my wrists and punched me hard in the back to try and stop me from struggling. My struggles became a little weaker since Jeff had winded me.

BEN continued and got my jacket half off me, it slipped down my arms like the fresh drips of blood that were flowing from my wrists due to the cuts that Jeff had made with his fingernails.

I was just in a t-shirt now.

BEN's hands went lower and placed themselves on my zipper. I struggled again.

"Stop it!" I yelled, I felt close to tears. "Please just stop."

"Daww is da Widdle baby gonna cwy?" Jeff said in a mock baby voice.

BEN laughed a cold laugh at Jeff's joke and pulled my zip down. He hooked slender fingers around my waist band and pulled down.

My jeans came off quickly exposing my boxers and the bandage that I was still wearing.

BEN blinked in confusion, his eyes went to a normal state and he poked the bandages with a finger.

"The fuck is this?" I heard him say.

"Why'd you stop?" Jeff asked noticing BEN's halt.

"Dude, I think he's been marked." BEN said peering over my shoulder to look at Jeff.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Jeff groaned. He pushed me back down.

BEN crawled round me as Jeff pinned me with my boxers in the air and my head pushed into the floor.

They unwrapped the bandages reviling a scabbed over carving of a slender sign.

"Aww fuck!" Jeff cursed in annoyance. "He's marked."

"Who's he belong to?" BEN asked.

"My guess is gonna be Toby." Jeff growled. He let up and they both stood up. "You'd better thank your boyfriend for giving you that cut, we can't do anything to you with it there." Jeff spat. They stayed for a second looking at me huddled in a sort of protective ball before leaving.

Jeff stopped at the doorway.

"Stay away from Toby." He said, his tone was completely normal, just like an ordinary teen was talking to me. "He's dangerous and knows how to handle himself but he's still just a little kid. He's head over heels for you, so you break his heart I'll break yours!" Jeff finished and left.

I stayed in a fettle position for a little while. What were BEN and Jeff planning on doing to me originally? Well it was actually pretty obvious what they were gonna do. Fucking rape me that's what they were gonna do! And the slender sign saved me from that. It meant I belonged to someone, no not someone, Toby. I belonged to Toby.

It gave me a warm feeling to think that Toby owned me.

I sat up and pulled on my clothes properly. I stood and went downstairs. I stumbled into the kitchen and opened the cupboards to see something about eating soon. Not much was in, some rice and bread and that was about it.

There was a note on the fridge.  
"Hi Hun,  
I've gone out shopping and I should be a while, if your hungry order take out I left you money on the dining room table. Call me if anything happens.  
Love you,  
Mum xx"

I sighed and picked up the phone from its cradle. I quickly tapped in the number of a pizza delivery place not far from here that had posted their menus through the door.

I placed my order and they said it would be ready and delivered in half an hour.

I sat at the kitchen table and scanned through the past few days. I'd only just got back and so much had happened already.

Was it ok to be doing this with Toby?

Should I risk being murdered horribly by Jeff or BEN?

God, if anything went any further what would Connie or my Mum think?

Is my mum gonna be ok with me being with another guy?

I'm over thinking this, Toby and I haven't even done anything couple like yet and I'm planning for the future like some love stuck 6 year old girl.

The doorbell rung waking me from my lovie dovie daydream; must be the pizza guy.

I got up and hurried to the door, they were early. I pushed the door open to revile... no one. The street was completely empty, I'm not imagining the door going am I? I stepped out my foot hit an object on the porch. It was a zip tie and a note.

I picked them both up, "The back door." The note read. It wasn't signed but then again it didn't have to be the tie said everything.

I closed the door and headed to the other end of the house.

My fingers slipped off the key the first time I tried to unlock the door, my mum had gotten the keys finally, probably why they had need to leave the note. Eventually I got the door to open; it pulled back smoothly and fell onto my other hand that was waiting for it to crash onto my palm.

I wasn't surprised to see Masky and Hoodie standing awkwardly in the doorway. I snorted and smiled at them.

"You could just use an open window." I joked and turned to go back inside, "Coming?" They followed quickly in and Masky shut the door behind both of them. I had to hand it to the Proxy's, they had manners.

They filed into the living room where I had already had sat down. I pulled the tag from my pocket and smirked. "Ha ha very funny; which one of you came up with that little calling card?" I said holding it up for them to see. Hoodie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and raised his hand.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's cool." I said, "So why are you here, something happen?" Masky and Hoodie looked at each other than back to me, this didn't look good.

"Master said to come and check on you." Masky started he took in a breath before continuing, "He said he could feel something has happened to you and that its one of the ones he watches over that did it to you."

I blinked; did they mean what happened with Jeff and BEN?

"Are... Are you guys talking about Jeff and BEN sneaking in here because nothing happened, they left a little while ago." Hoodie seemed a little worried; he came over to me and brought a hand up hesitating slightly. I saw what he wanted to do and stood up giving him a view of my body to show him I wasn't hurt.

"So you're telling us that Jeff, a renowned killer and BEN a program that makes people go insane just waltzed in here to talk." Masky said he voice was doubtful and he sounded like he was talking to a child that he knew was lying.

"Well no... They came here to... do some other stuff but they ended up not doing anything. I'm fine." I said pulling my hands in front of my chest and showing my palms to the proxy's in a sign that I was telling the truth.

"Horny fuckers." I heard Masky curse.

"Where's Toby?" I asked.

"Master didn't want him going on this mission, that's kinda his punishment for letting you go." Hoodie explained, "He's not allowed to do as many missions for however long Master decides." I nodded. So Toby's not allowed to see me, no wonder he had to leave his hatchet with me, that would be the only chance he would to leave.

My doorbell went before anything else could be said. Masky and Hoodie froze and skidded over to where the window couldn't catch any glimpse of them.

I walked over to my door and looked through the peep hole. It was a guy in a red uniform looking like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment. He had a bike in my drive way that had the logo of the pizza place I ordered from. Oh; id forgotten about that.

I did a quick check behind me; Masky and Hoodie were nowhere to be seen. I breathed and opened the door.

"Hey, you ordered from us?" the pizza guy, he was quite nerdy looking; Full frame glasses; braces; achne; the full deal.

"Yeah hang on a sec..." I said and went to the kitchen to get the money my mum had left on the table.

I grabbed the notes and came back to the guy at the door. I handed the closest amount to him, took the order and said to keep the change, slamming the door closed with my foot as I did so. I walked back into the living room and placed the boxes on the table. Masky and Hoodie hadn't moved from their spot of hiding away from the window. The bike roared into action and scooted away with the delivery guy on it.

I smiled awkwardly at Masky and Hoodie walking over to them and shutting the blinds strait after.

"You guys want something to eat?" I asked and they nodded. "I will go get plates." I strung out my words as I thought out loud.

I went into the kitchen fumbling through the cupboards until I found some plates.

When I got back to the living room I smiled at the fact that Masky and Hoodie had taken off their shoes and had gotten comfortable on the couch. It made me feel like I had friends again, maybe they were my friends.

"Here." I said handing a plate to both of them and took my place on the couch. I grabbed two pieces of pizza and the TV remote. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until I found something of decency to watch that didn't melt your brain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Masky and Hoodie hesitate to start eating. Their masks were in the way, why did they wear those anyway? To conceal their identity? Toby did it with his bandana and goggles so maybe it was a proxy thing. They did kidnap people for a Demi god after all.

"If both of you are like Toby and have been 'dead' for several years it doesn't matter if I wanted to tell on who you both are. People are going to think I'm crazy so you don't have to be weird or anything." I said stuffing a slice of Pizza in my face strait after. The cheese and topping melted in my mouth as I chewed, boy was it good!

"You sure?" Hoodie said.

"Yeah I'm not bothered." I said smiling at them before turning back to my food. Food first – socialising later.

Hoodie and Masky looked at each other. Masky nodded and reached for the mask on his face, Hoodie did the same. They both slipped off their masks and leaned back; I rolled my eyes at how serious and tense they were acting now that the masks were off.

Masky was a dark haired man. He had long smooth looking sideburns that shaped his face to look more defined and boxy. It was obvious that he took pride in his looks even though he kept them concealed by the creepy little plastic thing that he wore. I felt the need to stroke his shiny hair but I held back the impulse as I would probably freak him out.

Hoodie was different, considering how they acted I had thought they were related like brothers or really close cousins or something but there was no resemblance at all. Hoodie had a lighter milk chocolate colour hair that wasn't as well kept as Masky's. He also had a smoother more babyish face compared to Masky, it made him look a little like a cute little kid in a way.

I realised I had been staring for way to long than they had probably been comfortable with and quickly turned my attention back to the TV. The show that was airing was a horror based thing. The main character seemed to have locked herself in an abandoned house in hopes of escaping the killer with a chainsaw. The pizza was eaten quickly and all attention was thrown at the horror movie. Halfway through Masky had 'subtly' placed his arm around a cowering Hoodie that was shaking in fear from the movie, nice move. Hoodie had immediately snuggled into the comfort while keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

Suddenly... JUMPSCARE!

Hoodie and I squealed and started laughing. Masky joined in with our laughter after seeing our reactions. Hoodie had dove headfirst into the torso of Masky trying to hide his face from the TV whereas I had jumped so hard I fell off the couch and now was lying on my back with my feet in the air and my left arm hooked behind my head. Hoodie laughed even harder when he saw this had bent over clutching his stomach.

The laughter subsided slightly and I waggled my feet and legs around trying to get free from the position I had fallen into. Nothing.

"I'm stuck." I said after a few attempts. Hoodie giggled and pushed my legs back so that I rolled onto my front.

The credits rolled onto the screen of the TV when we all heard a heart stopping sound.

My mum's key in the door.

Hoodie had frozen in place whereas Masky was darting around for a place to hide. The door was about to open when I grabbed both of their hands and shoved them into the cupboard under the stairs. It was big enough for both of them to fit but it would be crowded.

My mum finally made it through the door. She had her hands full of bags and was balancing her mobile to her ear with her shoulder.

"No. No. Yes I think I can get that done and- Yes. Ok so you would like me to be in from the start? OK I can do that." My mum said nodding to me in acknowledgement. She snapped her head in the direction of the car a few times in a silent message to get some more bags out of the car I nodded and my mum disappeared into the kitchen closing the door as she did so.

I quickly ran to the cupboard where I had left Masky and Hoodie. They had smushed together in hopes of being quite and not being so cramped, they kind of looked like they were cuddling but I didn't say anything.

Instead I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the front door.

Hoodie and Masky pulled back before we could get out.

"Dude we can't go out into the open!" Masky hissed.

"Why the hell not!" I hissed back, "My mum's gonna be back to get more bags any second and you will be seen, I think that's rule breaking material!" The door to the kitchen turned to open, we had missed the chance. I shoved Masky and Hoodie up the stairs and ran out to the car to pretend to be helping with the bags.

My mum came out to me, she had come off the phone by now.

"Hi honey, were you ok without me?" she said in a sweet voice. I grabbed two of the bags in each hand there were only three left of which my mum grabbed. She left one bag on the road while she shut the doors.

"I'm fine mum I can handle being on my own." I said.

"I know you can I'm being a parent." She said laughing at my response.

We came back in and deposited the bags into the kitchen.

"So hun, I need to ask something very big of you." My mum started. I stopped what I was doing and faced her. "Work is holding a few meetings to try and get funding. The only problem is they're out of town and they need me there. I'm going to be gone for a few days." She finished looking apologetic.

"Ok." I said, "When?" My mum's face lit up.

"This Friday I will be setting off BUT I have rules if you are going to be on your own." She stated and I smiled.

"Number one: NO parties!" She started her list. This one I agreed to, besides I don't have enough friends to throw a party anyway.

"Number two: You have got to eat three meals a day and not junk food. I would like photographs for every meal you eat!" This one I rolled my eyes at but agreed all the same.

"And lastly: No girls!" I smirked at this. My mum knows teenagers are full of hormones but girls were not on my agenda at this presided moment.

"Ok mum, no girls will be round here." I said still smiling. My memory flickered to Toby kissing me and I began to fantasize...

INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS! INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS!

I banged my head on the work surface to get those thought s out of my head.

"Ah don't do that!" My mum scolded, "You'll give yourself a concussion; I made that body from scratch you know!"

I laughed at the sentence; my mum always came out with that whenever I hurt myself. When I was little Toby, his sister and I would go out exploring in the forest and always come back covered in cuts, bruises and scrapes from all the climbing we did. My mum would take one look at me and say, "Be careful with that body of yours. I made that from scratch you know."

We finished putting stuff away into the cupboards and my mum stretched.

"I am so tired after that, Town was so hectic I feel like I'm going to come out with a load of bruises just form making my way through the crowds. I think-" She yawned, "I think I'm going to have a little lie down." My mum left the room and I heard her descend the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief, now I can get Masky and... Oh shit!

Masky and Hoodie were upstairs and my mum was upstairs, what if they hadn't gotten to the right room and had gone into my mum's room instead of mine.

I lurched myself upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Oh sweet Jesus lord!" I sighed in relief again. Masky and Hoodie were in my room hiding behind the door. I sank to the floor and held a hand to my beating chest; I seriously thought my heart was going to rip right out of my chest.

"Are you ok?" Hoodie said to me quietly.

I nodded and him and gestured to the door. "Let's get you out before my mum's wakes up from her nap." I said. I cracked the door open slightly and after confirming that my mum was in fact in bed Tip toed down the stairs with Masky and Hoodie in tow.

We made it to the back door quickly and we started to say our goodbyes.

"Thanks for the food and putting up with our awkwardness!" Masky said now that he and Hoodie were out in the open he seemed to be more relaxed, I couldn't help but think it was because they had more reasonable exits to escape from now if needed.

"No problem, it was cool to hang out with you guys. Made me feel like I had friends again, I'll catch you later." I replied and turned to go back inside, it was cold and I only had a T-shirt on.

"Oh right here," Hoodie said before I could go. He handed me a circle pendant of some kind. It was made of wood and was threaded on a thick black thread. I turned it over in my hand and found that it had a burning of a 'T' inside a slender sign.

"What's this?" I asked Hoodie looking up once more only to find that both Hoodie and Masky had disappeared from the spot they were standing on.

I looked back at the pendant before slipping it over my neck and tucking it into my T shirt. I went back inside, locking the back door again as I did so. I paused for a second before making another decision. I walked through the whole house locking the windows I could and checking for possible places where someone could possibly get in. I didn't know why I did this but after I had it gave me a small sense of safety knowing that no one could get in easily.

I went back to my bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday came very fast, as planned my mum was already gone and I had the run of the house. It was about ten minutes before I was supposed to meet up with Toby and honestly I would not be surprised if I went and threw up. My heart hammered in my chest as I pulled out the orange handled hatchet from the tool box I had stored it in.

Within a few minutes I was out of the house and standing in front of the abandoned house that used to be Toby's.

I placed my hand to the door and like before it swung open without any hassle. The stairs were just as untouched as I had left them; save for the medium sized gash that had been carved into the post from where Toby had lodged the hatchet in my hands a few days ago. I stepped inside and closed the door. It was surprisingly light considering the windows had been amatory boarded up, at least I could see.

I was about to go up the stairs when I got an idea to check the kitchen first.

I acted with that thought and went into the kitchen. It was a lot darker than the hallway had been. So dark in fact that I could barely see in front of my face. You couldn't make out a lot just big things like the table and chairs and the fridge. I took a step inside the black and peered hard inside trying to make out some more details. Suddenly the light flickered on and directly in front of me was Toby with his hands over his head and fingers bent to make it look like had claws. I screamed a very manly scream and took a swing at him with his own hatchet.

Toby dodged my weak swing easily and burst out laughing.

"Don't do that to me you dick!" I yelled but somewhere along the lines I started laughing just as hard as Toby was. I keeled over next to Toby, snorting and giggling till it became painful. We both ended up on the floor taking beep breaths to try and stop our laughing.

"You are such a dick!" I breathed smiling, "You have not changed one bit Toby Rogers." I shook my head and he giggled.

"Same to y...you Malicai J...Jones," he scrunched his face up and wiggled his nose in a fake snarly face.

It was only now that I noticed how Toby looked. He had dressed in a striped grey and brown, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His goggles and bandanna were nowhere to be seen. He looked normal like how a teenager would dress.

I came out of my daydream like state when Toby started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said shaking my head and giving him attention again.

"Nothing you just went all d...dreamy for a second there." He smiled.

"sorry!" I apologised again, "You just look different." I said a little to flat for my liking. English was failing me yet again.

"Really?" He glanced down at himself and twitched before looking back to me.

"It's a good different!" I said before he could reply, "I like it." I saw him go slightly pink and smile.

"T...Thanks." He said. Toby stood up and extended a hand towards me, I took it and stood up with his help.

I held out the hatchet to him and Toby took it. He flipped it over a few times to test the weight or something before pulling it back behind his head and launching it at the wall. It stuck fast and lodged itself in the wood lined brickwork. Toby grinned in success when the hatchet stuck.

"Should we go?" He asked pointing to the door. I nodded and we walked out the house together.

"So what are we doing today? You never said..." I said awkwardly as we made our way down the road that led into a small cluster of shops and stuff.

"I figured we w...would just hang out. Un...Unless you w...want to do something else?" He said, I felt my heart speed up a little when he looked up. His face was covered in the cutest expression.

"I'm okay with that." I said smiling at him. We continued to walk making light conversation. I asked him more about the proxies and what he did now. Toby was glad to answer my questions and in turn asked me some questions about me now for example, what I did in my spare time and what it was like to live a normal life? I told him the answer as truthfully as possible. He laughed when I told him the answer to the latter was "Boring as fuck!"

Toby told me about how people had found the myths and stories about him and some others interesting and posted them online, they had somehow become immensely popular and gained the name creepypasta.

"Why the pasta part?" I asked I could understand the creepy of it if all the stories were of the creatures and people slenderman watched over but the pasta part ... just what?

"Beats me," Toby shrugged, "All I know is that in the e...eyes of fangirls I'm s...some sort of twitching proxy who is devoted to annoying M...Masky and is obsessed with w...waffles. I mean there good and a...all but am I obsessed no." I snorted, in the past Waffles had actually been his favourite food but as much as he loved them he was never obsessed.

He started to tell me about the other 'creepypasta's' that he had met. I had already met BEN and Jeff as well as Masky and Hoodie. Jeff had apparently one of the more popular stories and that made him very self centred at times.

Masky and Hoodie were both from an event called 'marble hornets', they didn't like to talk about it much but Masky used to be someone called Tim and Hoodie used to be his friend Brian. Tim used to have a lot of disorders that none of the doctors he went to really could diagnose, they could only treat the symptoms. As such he was on many medications but the one that seemed most frequent would be his seizure medication and even now as Masky he still has to take the pills to keep him from seizing.

"And then there is me the last proxy." Toby said finally. "You've probably heard from the n...neighbours what I did to b...become a proxy." I shook my head, I knew he had stabbed his dad but the spaces in between were blank. He breathed and started.

"Lyra and I... We got into an a...accident. She died and I was sent to the hospital. A few days later they sent me h...home but I started to see things and feel things I hadn't felt before. I locked myself in my r...room completely paranoid of going outside. I even started b...biting the f...flesh off my own hands as a c...coping mechanism. My mum found out that I was doing this and then c...came yet another trip to the hospital. They told us that that kind of behaviour was to be e...expected in trauma victims and they sent me home again. I heard voices t...that kept telling me what to do, to just give in. I l...locked myself in my room again and didn't come out for days." He started to giggle furiously at this point, "I mean come on; w...who needs human interaction, w...when I have the v...voices in m...my head to keep me c...company."

"Toby?" I got a little worried, he was smiling like a maniac and his breathing was irregular. Suddenly he lost the creepy smile, took a deep breath and went back to normal.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes. It's t...to do with bipolar o...or something like that." I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't wanna." I said I wanted to give him the option of not reliving something traumatic. Toby shook his head.

"Then soon after I snapped and killed my d...dad. I came out of the weird daze and just f...freaked out when I realised. My first t...thought was 'I can't live knowing I had the ability to do that' so I grabbed the gasoline and two h...hatchets from my garage. I poured it all around the house and around me and lit it on f...fire. I hear sirens as it started to burn fully and t...then master appeared in front of me. I passed out but when I w...woke up I met Masky and Hoodie and decided to b...become a proxy. I owe my life to my master." He finished, his eyes were full of passion. I smiled at his content with his place in the world; he seemed to have decided where he belonged even if that meant doing what he did in his profession.

"You seem to have everything planned for you," I said.

"N...not really," Toby replied and I blinked in surprise, "I'd like to still have a p...part in the real world like Masky and Hoodie b...but, I'm supposed to be dead so I kind of can't. Plus if I suddenly came b...back and everyone was happy that still doesn't excuse the fact that I did in fact stab my o...own farther to death..."

"Come on you're over thinking it." I laughed tapping him lightly in the back of the head playfully. "Let's just have some fun and pretend the past didn't happen!" Toby grinned at this.

He stopped in front of me and leaned in slightly. He booped me on the nose before shouting "TAG!" and legging it in the direction we were walking in. I was stunned for a second before grinning like a little kid and running after him.

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" I yelled as I started gaining on him.

"You snooze you lose!" Toby said and started to accelerate, for someone so short he sure could run!

After a little while of this we made it to where we wanted to go, the whole time we had been running I hadn't caught Toby and every time I had gotten close he had ducked out the way and dodged everything that I did to try and catch him.

We stopped and started to regain our breath.

"Y...You're fast!" I said stuttering from lack of Oxygen, Toby laughed.

"S...slenders Poxys t...take Cardio very s...seriously." He replied.

"Figured that," I said finally standing up strait, "So what are we going to do first?" I asked.

"I haven't been out in ages, so I...I don't know what's here and what's not so s...shall we just look around?" Toby suggested and I nodded

"Sure." And with that we set off.

We spent the rest of the day walking round town and visiting places we had almost forgotten were here. Mostly it was just crappy shops and cafe's selling low quality stuff for stupid prices but for me and Toby it was as if our childhoods were being handed back to us piece by piece. It was like our memories were jigsaw puzzles and every second we were given a new piece and some of our memory was restored. It was an amazing feeling!

Toby's eyes seemed to light up with happiness, I guess he really hadn't been out in a long time.

While we were walking 'round I kept glancing to Toby's hand that dangled by his side. I swear it was begging to be held, but would Toby be cool with doing something like that? I mean he likes me, he's said that himself but, would he be comfortable with doing affectionate stuff like that?

I decided against it and simply followed the brown haired boy wherever he felt like going. At one point or another we stopped by a new looking shop that was full of things that looked like random equipment. Toby seemed to immediately zoned in on the hatchets; I chuckled as I followed him a few feet behind.

"See anything of interest?" I asked sarcastically. He turned slowly his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You don't even know…" he whispered. I laughed and put my arm around his waist softly placing the other into my trouser pocket. He glanced to my hand and for a second and I held my breath. The action was on impulse, Oh god what if Toby didn't like me touching him there?! Was he going to move my hand?! What if he yelled at me?! Oh god I fucked up didn't I?!

I saw him go a gentle pink colour and slightly lean into the touch. I felt myself go a little pink as well and pretended to be looking at the different types of hatchets.

After a few minutes Toby turned to go and I followed my arm still wrapped around him.

We walked to the exit like this until Toby stopped walking. I followed his eyes until I met those of the same colour.

The woman dropped what she was holding and her eyes widened. I knew her. I looked between Toby and her, the same fear, surprize and sadness fell deeply into both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Toby inhaled and took a step away from his mother. Connie stood in silence wide eyes and scared out of her mind.

"m…mum…" Toby stuttered twitching like mad.

Connie screamed at the top of her lungs and we ran. Toby latched onto my arm and dragged me along sharply sprinting through the town towards the woods. I tried my best to keep up but Toby wasn't slowing not even when I could tell he was straining for breath.

He only slowed slightly when we had broken through the thick greens of the woods. He kept going at a fast jog until I forced him to stop.

It was only now I could see that he was hyperventilating and crying his eyes out.

I couldn't say anything. It was such a surprize to see him like this; trembling; tears streaming down his face like a scared child.

I gently pulled him towards me and just held him to my chest. He gripped me tightly. It hurt slightly but I couldn't bring myself to move him. We stayed like this for a while me rocking him softly as he sniffled.

"I…I can't make it up to her… c…can I?" Toby asked softly as him sobs died down enough for him to speak. "She's s…scared of me Malicai! Scared!" He yelled and I shushed him as a new wave of tears came.

I waited for his to calm down again.

"I…I miss her…" He whimpered.

"I know." I whispered softly stroking his hair softly.

Toby sniffled. "Why am I s…such a freak?!"

"You're not!" I insisted forcing him to look at me.

"You're not a freak! You're you! And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world." He gave me a weak smile.

Toby laughed a little rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "S…stop that!" He laughed, "It's too cute." He giggled softly. He pulled away putting his hand in mine. I felt myself heat up as he did so.

Toby opened his mouth to say something else when…

"TOBY!" We both jumped as Toby was tackled by a worried sounding Masky.

"Masky?! Jeff?!" Toby called in confusion as the second killer in question strutted out from behind a large trunked tree.

"Master's been frantic!" Masky called shaking Toby roughly, "you just disappeared, NO words! No note! What were you thinking! Everyone thought Zalgo had gotten his filthy hands on yo- Have you been crying?" Masky asked out loud noticing the large puffy eyes Toby was currently sporting from his very recent crying fit.

" I just got e…emotional over a movie we went to see…" he mumbled the words like he was embarrassed.

"A movie!" Masky exaggerated, "It's a Saturday Toby! You could have been seen!"

"I…In a dark movie theatre? A…and we didn't plan to g…go in the first place." Toby mumbled as Masky breathed out loudly through him nose, "I left my hatchet in m…my house and bumped i…into Malicai…" he finished his explanation; Toby was first class at lying.

Masky seemed to believe him until he noticed the lack of the hatchet in question.

"If that's true then where your hatchet?"

"Back at Toby's old house." I butted in. "We would have been more conspicuous if we carried it with us through town."

Masky drew a breath like he was going to shoot something back but nothing came out. He sighed,

"That actually makes sense. But honestly Toby you need to be careful, If you're seen you know Master will find out and you'll be heavily punished!" Masky patted Toby's shoulder like he would a little brother.

That sentence made me nervous but Toby was keeping a totally straight face so I tried my best to do the same. I felt daggers being glared at me from Jeff which didn't help matters.

"I should probably g…go and get my hatchet tha-"

"Oh no you don't!" Masky butted in walking forward and tugging Toby along with him, "We are going straight back to master, got it?!" He hissed in a brotherly way and Toby groaned.

"Come on dude! Do me a s…solid! Just this o…once." Toby begged straining against the elders grip.

"No!" Masky said firmly.

"At least let me say g…goodbye to Malicai…" Toby pouted now being dragged along by his heels. Masky slowed and let go of Toby, "Make it quick." He said sharply.

Toby bounced like an excited little puppy and ran over to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, hugging me. I ignored the hot darts Jeff was giving me and softly hugged Toby back. I could feel him smiling into my chest.

Masky gave an impatient cough and Toby pulled away, his lips touched mine for a second before he was off disappearing into the undergrowth smiling and waving like a mad man.

I smiled softly to myself as I watched him go.

"You got lucky this time lover boy!" Jeff spat before following Masky and Toby. I sighed. I had hoped that the people surrounding Toby would like me or at least be polite to me but it looks like this wouldn't be the case with some (mostly Jeff), which I guess is to be expected.

I turned with a sigh and started to head home; a dull throb in my head and chest becoming more and more potent with every step.

Before I knew it, I had no idea where I was going every turn I took led me to somewhere I didn't recognise. I was lost.

The dull throb became more and more prominent and soon I had to stop. I clutched where it hurt. It burned in my chest and made me sink to the ground against a tree whining in pain. I panted slightly. My vision was going weird and I felt faint. I fought the urge to pass out. I couldn't here. It was a forest and now I knew murders lived in its depths. If I passed out now I'd…. I'd…. oh god….

I panted harder, it hurt so much. I couldn't fight it. I lost my vision and felt someone place their hand on my shoulder before fully going under.

* * *

sorry its a short one, the next chapter gets a lot more interesting, I promise.

yours

Darling


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up drearily at home wondering if that had all been a dream. That theory went straight out of the window when I noticed the leg of a black suit. I sat up quickly making my head spin but sure enough; sitting in my desk chair was the demi god himself; Slenderman.

"Do not move so much so quickly it will only make the pain worse." He spoke before I could even say anything and I found myself complying to lie back down on my pillow.

There were a few moments of deadly silence before he spoke again.

"I do not object to you spending time with Toby. In fact I believe you make him perform better as my proxy. He seems more motivated now, more energetic and more willing to please. But what I will not allow is my proxy, my child whom I have come to care for, put in danger. He has told you his past and you have met a few others and have befriended my other two proxies, this is why I am going easy on you. If I hurt you it would hurt them and them and as I mentioned before I will not allow my children to be hurt. Today both you and Toby met up with Toby's mother, I understand this was an accident but it still happened. I have erased Connie's memory of all events so you do not have to worry about word getting out that Toby is still alive. But it is because of this I wish for you to spend time with my proxies and the rest of those under my care at the manner to undergo a training course my proxies do. You will not become a proxy but with this training course you will be given full access to the manner and be shown what it means to be a proxy. I hope that with this information you will gain a sense of how important it is to remain hidden from the rest of the world and how important it is that Toby stay away from the general public he grew up around as much as possible. You do not have to agree but If you do not I will be forced to wipe your memory of all events involving myself and my proxies and all memories you may have of Toby; whether that be from your early childhood or from this morning." He finished speaking and gave me a few minutes to digest all that information.

I didn't want to forget Toby but at the same time I was scared of the things I would have to do on that weird course I would have to go on. Especially since I knew the kind of things the creatures under Slender's control. I guess it all came down to how much I wanted to stay with Toby.

I sighed, sucking up all my fear of the unknown, and nodded.

Slender seemed to smile as he stood up.

"I forgot to mention, for this exorcise I will temporarily erase the memory of the proxies who know of your existence. After you have completed the course I will restore their memories and it will be as if nothing has happened. Do you still agree?" I nodded once again, "Good." He held out his hand for me to take, "By the way, you should think of a background story and a new name for yourself, I don't just take anyone away to train." I swallowed and took his hand immediately feeling sick before falling onto a damp forest ground. Parts of my body hurt and It only took me a second to figure out that I was bleeding from a gash on my cheek and wearing clothes that weren't mine.

I swallowed desperately trying to push down the feeling of pain and glanced up at Slenderman, "I told you to figure out a story Now you have some fuel for imagination." He said simply holding out a hand to help me up with. I took it and together we walked through the wet forest towards the distant mansion.

He probably left a few meters for us to walk so I would have some time to think of a story. Fuck the mansion was getting closer and I couldn't think of anything! Oh god why did I agree to this.

Slender opened the main door and stepped inside with me behind him trying to put off interaction with anyone else for as long as possible. I flinched with nervousness when he placed a hand on my shoulder and led me though the mansion towards a room I had never been in. Once inside I realised it was a little like a common room in the sense that the whole place was furnished to seem like it could house quite a few people. This was exactly what it was doing at this current moment.

"Get out the fucking T.V BEN that's cheating!" Jeff snarled at the screen as his car, from the racing game, few off the track from an explosion.

"You're just angry cause you suck at this game!" BEN's voice came from the T.V.

"Jack." Slender called out calmly attracting the attention of everyone in the room including a boy with a blue face mask on.

"Yes master?" he asked with a slightly gritty voice.

"Could you please take care of Cobalt here I'm going to retire to my study and he appears to need medical attention. I figure you're the best to ask." Slender pushed me forward and all eyes turned to focus on me. I swallowed a little. At least I had a name now, though Cobalt was something I wasn't expecting.

"Oh, course yeah," Jack walked forward a little placing the book he had been reading onto a table in front of the couch Jeff was sat on. I glanced around the room nervously, I didn't know quite a few of the people here but I managed to spot Toby and Masky sitting together in the corner watching me. "Follow me." Jack said calmly walking outside of the room. I glanced up to slender and he nodded so I guessed it was okay to follow.

"So, Cobalt huh?" Jack asked suddenly as we were half way up the stairs. I nodded awkwardly, "'Might want to nod a little louder there, I'm blind." He said reaching the top of the stairs. I swallowed nervously knowing that my voice was going to shake too much to make out when I spoke. "Are you mute or something?" Jack asked before I could say anything.

Mute…

That was it! I could be mute! That way I wouldn't have to talk to explain a background story, It was perfect!

"Hello? Are you still here?" Jack asked and I reached out to gently touch his hand. "Oh you are… So you're mute?" he said, "alright well how about this, I'll ask you some questions and you tap the palm of my hand, twice for yes, once for no, that okay?" he held out his hand with the palm facing mine. I gently reached forward and touched his hand twice softly as to say yes. "Alright, good."

He continued to lead me along the hallway before stopping suddenly then taking another slow step and sharply turning left along another hallway stopping once again in front of a door. I wondered how he found his way around, maybe he counted his steps? Maybe he had just memorised his way around the mansion? Maybe both?

Jack opened the door and I could see that it seemed to be some sort of sick bay. Four beds were pushed along the wall each with white curtains hiding them slightly. I followed Jack inside as he went over to a group of cabinets and pulled out a box of some sort for inside.

"Just sit there a second." He told me pointing in the directions of the beds. I did as he asked and let myself plop down onto the cushioned frame, letting out a gentle sigh. It was surprisingly soft and comforting.

A large mirror was on the opposite wall and I gasped softly in surprize to see how different I looked. My skin was a lot more pale than it had been before and covered in freckles. A huge gash covered my cheek going from my chin and sliding up sideways only just stopping under my right eye. It was still oozing crimson blood. My eyes themselves were green and matched my hair that was now and autumn red colour. I'd always wondered what they would look like without the dull brown they usually were but now that they had changed it was a little unsettling to look at.

Jack came back to sit next to me with the box and a bowl of Luke warm water with a clean cloth inside. "I know what you're thinking, How can I tell your bleeding if I can't see, I can smell it that's why. I put some disinfectant in the water so it might sting a little." He said ringing out the cloth and placing it to the deep cut on my cheek.

I winced a little sucking in air sharply at the pain. "Yeah there we go." Jack mumbled holding the cloth to the cut instead of dabbing it like I thought he would. "Master pick you up did he?" Jack asked putting his hand in mine. I tapped it twice. "You're lucky," he continued, "Must have some real interesting abilities for him to take an interest." He mumbled slightly, taking the cloth away to ring out some of the blood before placing it back over the cut.

"So what did you do? He only takes pity on the really fucked up ones or the ones that have had really fucked up things done to them. I'm the later kind myself but what about you?" Fuck this was the time to write a story about this Cobalt Character I was playing, "Someone hurt you?" I swallowed and tapped twice, "I'm sorry to hear that but here's another question, did you hurt someone else?" again I tapped twice. "Interesting." Jack said softly. He pulled the cloth away having noticed the bleeding stopped.

He then dove into the little white box and pulled out some sort of medical celotape, after tearing off a few pieces he stuck them in equal distances swapping sides with the gash. He pulled on two opposite ones and I winced as he pulled the sides of the flesh together. Jack apologised for the pain before repeating the process two more times with the other four pieces. "There we go. I'll ask you how you got it later but for now I think we should head back downstairs to show everyone you're alright and get introductions out of the way. Is that alright?" I tapped twice on his palm for the final time before he got up to show me back down stairs.

Like Slenderman had done, jack placed a hand on my shoulder and walked me into the common room.

"Hey!" Jack called out to the room gathering full attention. Jeff paused him and BEN's game and the program came out of the T.V. I noticed a few of the creatures that had been in here previously had left leaving only around half the number of individuals. "Alright now that I'v got your attention you had better listen because I'm only going to say this once. This is Cobalt. He's a mute and rather nervy at the moment so leave off the long winded questions, Toby I'm talking to you, and the harassing no matter how teasing or jokey it is, Jeff, BEN I'm looking at you two." Jack said and it became clear that he was respected as most likely one down from slenderman. "Anyone's name that I find out to be messing with him will go straight to master. Any questions?" There was silence.

Jack nodded in satisfaction and led me round to sit back down on the couch he was on before. He reached over to pick up the book he had before and it was only when he opened it that I saw that it was written completely in brail.

"Okay so names." He muttered slightly, "The Kid in the Link costume is BEN, you might want to be weary of him and his buddy Jeff, the guy with the cut smile." He began to list the names of everyone in the room giving me advice on each person, "The one with the goggles and face mask is Toby, The one with the plastic face mask and the orange jacket is Masky and the one with the ski mask kind of thing is hoodie, those three are the main proxies to master, the guy who brought you here." I didn't mention that Hoddie was nowhere to be seen currently; it would be rude and would blow my cover of being mute.

"There's a dog around here somewhere, he belongs to Jeff and his name is Smile, don't look at him for too long and I guess the last person you really need to know about is Sally. She's little and very sweet, I think you'll like her and you don't need to be weary of her at all. She's masters little girl and you guys will probably grow to become good friends since it's impossible to hate her."

"No it's not." Jeff argued having started his game up again.

"No one likes you Jeff." Jack spat back nonchalantly. "That's all you really need to know so if you would like you can go explore or you could just sit here with me until you feel a little more confident. Anything is fine by me. No one will mess with you while master made me the one to look after you." His mask moved up a little and I could see him smile a reassuring smile while showing off large, sharp but docile looking teeth.

I felt myself nod even though I knew he couldn't see it. Jack seemed to get the idea though since he went back to reading his book. I waited with him quietly for a little while and watched the other creatures of Slender's care pass through. Some who hadn't seen me yet paused to stare for a moment but moved on swiftly to whatever they had been doing.

A girl came by at one point, she had jet black hair that only just came down to her shoulders that matched her pail skin well. She dressed in a sort of Gothic Alice in wonderland style, I thought to myself and carried herself as if she had a mission that she had to complete. She glanced at me with somewhat of a curious gaze before walking over; her heeled feet making click, click noises along the tiled parts of the floor. I thought she seemed rather docile until she passed Jeff.

With a fast vicious swipe she revealed a butchers knife and went for Jeff's throat. I flinched when it looked like she was going to get him but at the last second he dodge the blade and pulled her over the back of the couch, wresting her to the ground. They rough housed on the floor for a little while, while those in the room made yells of, "Come on love birds take it to the bedroom." And "Really guys?! Again?!" was this some sort of average ritual the both partook in?

I heard Jack sigh and stand up, "Jane! Jeff!" he barked making me flinch and the two stop and look up at him, "please take it outside." He asked politely.

The girl panted a little and sighed as she sat up; she gave Jeff the finger before fully standing to straighten her dress.

"Sorry Jacky." She breathed the nickname out and I didn't have to see the harsh stiffening in his shoulders to know that he hated the name.

"I wouldn't have normally stopped you but I have concerns over how much our new guest can take." She seemed confused for a second before Jack stepped aside a little.

"Oh this kid." She mumbled, I guess I must have looked scared or spooked or something since she padded forward with gentle smiled and bent down a little.

"Hey there, I'm Jane, what's your name?" I glanced to Jack unsure of how stable she was. She had just attacked Jeff with a knife; I think I had the right to be cautious. Jane smiled and dug around in this little side pocket on her dress. "Here, take it." It was a tiny round candy with a pink and red, shiny wrapping. I bit my lip before doing as she asked and taking the sweet. Her smile widened as I did so.

"Don't eat it! It's poisoned!" Jeff snarled from the floor.

"Shut the fuck up Jeff I can kick your ass up and down this mansion and you know it!" Jane spat back without even turning around, "Just ignore him, he has no manners." I nodded.

Jane tilted her head a little and went to sit down next to me.

"Are you mute sweetie? Is that why you're not talking?" I glanced at her and nodded. Jane smiled softly, "Don't worry; we've had a few mutes here over the years, its nothing strange."

I let myself smile at her for a moment before unwrapping the sweet from its shiny covering. It was red in colour and when I popped it into my mouth I could instantly tell it was supposed to be strawberry flavoured with a slight tang of sourness in the background.

"So what is your name sweetie?" Jane asked. I looked over to Jack and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention, "Cobalt." He mumbled having obviously listened in to our, one sided, conversation.

"Cobalt," Jane repeated with a kind smile, "That's a nice name and you sure suit it."

I liked Jane; she was nice and talked with a gentle tone to me. I didn't know whether it was because she felt sorry for me or thought I was younger than I really was but it didn't seem to matter either way. I liked her and that's all there was to it.

"Well I need to be on my way, Slender asked me to complete a task for him and I've been procrastinating on it. We should go on a mission together sometime, really see what you're made of." Jane said getting up off the couch; "Come see me anytime you need Cob-y." she gave me a wink and clicked away in her tall, thin heels.

"That's another thing you need to know about." Jack said and I glanced to him to listen more intently. "Master sends most of us on missions; these can be anything from gaining Intel or breaking into a house to full on murder or kidnapping." I stiffened a little, "I'm guessing from the small history I've gained about you that you will be doing missions as well. Probably your first ones will be with the main proxies, specifically Masky and Hoodie. They tend to do whole spectrum jobs leaning towards the gathering Intel side but occasionally they do a small arranged kidnapping. Toby mostly goes with them on more dangerous missions or murder missions since he's better with a blade; Hatchets and axes to be exact." I swallowed a little.

Maybe the story that I had with the proxies could be my background story for this Cobalt character? I'd probably just have to edit it a little but in the end I'd have a truthful story of being kidnapped and hurting someone else, (breaking Jeff's ankle hurt him right?).

"If we find that you're good at a certain skill then it's possible you could be given missions on your own like me or Jane. But before all that everyone in the mansion tends to do this thing where we have some sort of huge fight against each other. It's nothing to worry about, just a little play fighting really but it's mostly so that we can gauge your skill set for your missions. So what do you say? Are you up to it?" Jack asked holding out the palm of his hand for me to answer. I grinned and tapped his hand twice. This actually sounded pretty exciting!

"Alright cool. I'll get everyone together for tomorrow and we'll see what you got!" Jack said smiling once again. I liked Jack's smile, it was friendly but slightly cocky, like he knew a secret about you but didn't hold it against you. It was weird but kind of nice.


End file.
